Problem: The area of polygon $ABCDEF$ is 52 with $AB=8$, $BC=9$ and $FA=5$. What is $DE+EF$? [asy]
pair a=(0,9), b=(8,9), c=(8,0), d=(4,0), e=(4,4), f=(0,4);
draw(a--b--c--d--e--f--cycle);
draw(shift(0,-.25)*a--shift(.25,-.25)*a--shift(.25,0)*a);
draw(shift(-.25,0)*b--shift(-.25,-.25)*b--shift(0,-.25)*b);
draw(shift(-.25,0)*c--shift(-.25,.25)*c--shift(0,.25)*c);
draw(shift(.25,0)*d--shift(.25,.25)*d--shift(0,.25)*d);
draw(shift(.25,0)*f--shift(.25,.25)*f--shift(0,.25)*f);
label("$A$", a, NW);
label("$B$", b, NE);
label("$C$", c, SE);
label("$D$", d, SW);
label("$E$", e, SW);
label("$F$", f, SW);
label("5", (0,6.5), W);
label("8", (4,9), N);
label("9", (8, 4.5), E);
[/asy]
Explanation: [asy]
pair a=(0,9), b=(8,9), c=(8,0), d=(4,0), e=(4,4), f=(0,4), g=(0,0);
draw(a--b--c--d--e--f--cycle);
draw(shift(0,-.25)*a--shift(.25,-.25)*a--shift(.25,0)*a);
draw(shift(-.25,0)*b--shift(-.25,-.25)*b--shift(0,-.25)*b);
draw(shift(-.25,0)*c--shift(-.25,.25)*c--shift(0,.25)*c);
draw(shift(.25,0)*d--shift(.25,.25)*d--shift(0,.25)*d);
draw(shift(.25,0)*f--shift(.25,.25)*f--shift(0,.25)*f);
label("$A$", a, NW);
label("$B$", b, NE);
label("$C$", c, SE);
label("$D$", d, S);
label("$E$", e, SW);
label("$F$", f, W);
label("5", (0,6.5), W);
label("8", (4,9), N);
label("9", (8, 4.5), E);
draw(f--g--d, red+linetype("4 4"));
label("$G$", g, SW, red);
[/asy] Rectangle $ABCG$ has area $8\times 9=72$, so rectangle $FEDG$ has area $72-52=20$. The length of $\overline{FG}$ equals $DE=9-5=4$, so the length of $\overline{EF}$ is $\frac{20}{4}=5$. Therefore, $DE+EF=4+5=\boxed{9}$.